


Life Changing

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Potions Accident, Slash, eventual slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Five years after the war and a new case comes to Auror Harry that changes his life.





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> All belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Five years after the war, and Harry was finally feeling settled in his life. He was an Auror on his way to become Head Auror one day. He had a good life. He got to see his best friend Ron every day because they were partners. He also got to see Hermione often, as she worked at the Ministry making ways for muggleborns, house elves, werewolves, vampires, centaurs and the like. Many new laws were passed because of her diligent work. Ron and Hermione were married and they were trying for a baby. The three of them would have dinners together every Sunday night. Even the occasional one at the Burrow. Ginny and Harry were no longer together. They had split after Harry realized he preferred men, and Ginny wanted to focus on her career. They were still friends. Ginny played professional Quidditch for the Holly Harpies. She was also dating Luna Lovegood. Harry was happy for them. Harry tried dating, but nothing ever lasted. Harry also visited his godson Teddy as often as he could. Giving Andromeda breaks when she needed it. Harry worked hard. After finally tracking down and capturing the last of the death eaters, he relaxed more. They were all now residing in Azkaban Prison. There were still crimes being committed. There were still crazy or dark wizards who thought they could take on Harry and create havoc. There were still miscast spells and potions accidents. Harry dealt with it all. He like to take on different cases. He liked to keep his mind active, not getting bored by doing the same thing every day. He hated dealing with the monotonous paperwork, but did it anyway. It was a comfortable life. Harry wasn’t quite happy, but he was content. He felt like there was something missing, but wasn’t sure what it was. He was just glad for his friends, his job, and having a normal life for once.

That all changed Thursday November 6th, 2003.

Harry and Ron were called in on an emergency case. They had to investigate an explosion in Diagon Alley. Apparently an Apothecary was at the center of the explosion. The explosion didn’t seem to go much further out, luckily no other buildings were affected.

Harry and Ron aparated to the scene quickly. They nodded to each other. Each knowing what to do. They were trained well. There was rubble and smoke coming from the shop. The building was in shambles. They made quick work to scout out if there was a perpetrator in the area. They scoured the area and checked to see if there was an outside influence. It seemed that whatever happened, came from inside. They didn’t see any trails leading away from the crime. They entered the shop cautiously. They had to check for survivors. They found the clerk, unconscious. She seemed okay though.

“I will take her, you check the back.” Ron said.

Harry nodded and went into the back. He didn’t see anyone at first. He saw an exploded cauldron. He saw a small desk in the back, but didn’t find the owner. Then he heard crying. It was an odd sound. It sounded like a small child. Harry looked around, trying to find the source. As he walked around the small desk, he heard the crying louder, he peered underneath to find a small blond both taking shelter there. He crouched down in front of him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m Auror Potter. I’m here to help. Do you know where your mom or dad is?” Harry asked.

The child just shook his head, still crying.

“That’s alright. I can help you find them. Can you tell me your name and how you are?” Harry asked.

The blond boy looked up at him. “I’m not suppose to talk to strangers.” He said in a small voice.

“That’s right, but I’m an Auror. Auror’s help people. So it’s okay. I just want to get you home.” The boy didn’t respond. “That’s okay, are you hurt at all?”

“No.” He replied.

“Will you at least come with me so a healer can make sure you’re okay?” Harry asked.

The boy nodded. Harry extended his hand and the young boy took it. Harry aparated them to St. Mungo’s. Harry sent a quick patronus to Ron about finding the child. He knew Ron would inform Robards. He stayed with the boy while the healers checked him over. The child seemed to start to attach himself to Harry.

“He seems to be fine Auror Potter.” The healer said. “Has he said anything to you?”

“Not really.” Harry responded. “I found him at the back of the shop.”

The healer nodded. “Well, you can take him to social services for now, maybe he will open up more there.”

Harry nodded. They left the room and started down the hallway. “Oi mate,” Ron called out. “They said you were over here. Is this the child?”

“Yeah. I don’t know his name yet. He hasn’t said much.” Harry replied.

“That’s alright. I’m sure you can get him to open up. You are really good with Teddy after all.” He said.

“Thanks. We’re headed to the ministry to go to social services. Can you report to Robards? I will be there as soon as I can?”

“Of course.” Ron nodded. He aparated away.

Harry turned towards the small boy, “Would you like to come with me and we can find your parents?”

The boy nodded with tears in his eyes. He grabbed Harry’s hand. “Please don’t leave me.” He voiced.

“I promise not to leave you.” Harry replied. Harry aparated the both of them to the Ministry. They took the lift down to social services.

Harry told them about the explosion and finding the boy there. He mentioned that he would not talk.

“You have to tell us your name if we’re going to help you.” The social worker, Riley, said.

The little boy didn’t respond.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you want to go home. If you tell us your name then I can take you there.” Harry said.

“Father wouldn’t care if I came back.” The boy spat out. “I’m a constant disappointment to him. He hits me a lot.”

“What about your mother?” Harry asked. While the Riley gasped “Oh dear.”

“She just listens to father. He hits her too.” He said.

“Alright, well, we can keep him here for now. Send him to a safe house. If his parents are abusive anyway, we should start an inquiry into that. Auror Potter thank you for your help, we can take it from here.”

The boy froze next to Harry, tightening his grip on his hand. “No, don’t leave please Auror Potter.”

“Is that alright?” He asked Riley. He wanted to keep the child safe and if that was with him, so be it. He was going to track down his parents and punish them for ever harming such a beautiful and charming young child.

“Well, usually we don’t but he seems to have taken a liking to you. I guess I can look past it for now, as long as you fill out one of these forms.” As she handed one over to Harry. “It needs to be completed by end of business day today. Make sure it does.”

“I will. Thank you.” Harry replied. He looked at the form, along the top it read ‘Temporary Guardianship.’ He took the boy to the lift back to the Auror department. They made their way to Robards’ office. He knocked.

“Come in.” He heard through the door. He quickly entered along with the boy. Ron and Robards were in there talking about the case.

“What happened? Why is the kid still with you?” Ron asked.

“I promised not to leave him, and I intend to keep that promise.” Harry replied easily not letting go of his hand. “He’s going to stay with me until we know more. Robards, I will be working from home for now. Ron keep me informed of any new leads. Anything important I should know right now?”

Robards and Ron looked towards the boy, Harry seeing their looks stopped. “How about you tell me later?”

They both nodded. Harry took the boy to his office and filled out the form quickly. The boy seemed quiet and reserved. He was at least polite and didn’t make much fuss. That helped a lot. “Ready?” Harry asked after sending the completed form off to social services.

The boy nodded.

“Ever travelled by floo before?”

“Of course.” He replied.

Harry brought him to the nearest floo in the main corridor, grabbed some floo powder and called out “Potter Cottage.” Green flames erupted and they stepped out into a small warm den. Harry knelt down next to small boy.

“My name is Harry Potter, what is yours?” Harry asked.

“Really? Like the boy who lived?” the boy asked.

“Exactly.” Harry laughed. He showed him the lightning scar on his forhead.

The boy’s widened. “Not possible” he whispered.

“It is.” Harry replied.

“But- But am I in the future?” He asked.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, the boy who lived should be the same age as me.” The boy responded.

Harry’s eyes widened. “What year do you think it is?”

“1985.”

“Oh Merlin.” Harry tried to think fast. Was this boy from the past? Who was this child?

“What’s your name?” He tried again.

“Draco Malfoy. I am five years old.” Draco said.


	2. The first few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts to get Draco to open up more.

“Oh boy.” Harry replied. This was interesting. He had his formal rival in his home. A formal rival who was five years old. He had to find out what happened quickly. He wasn’t surprised at finding out Lucius abused Draco, or that Narcissa looked the other way. Lucius was in Azkaban, and Narcissa was still on house arrest. He could owl her for more information later.

“Why don’t I give you a tour and help you to your room?” Harry showed him around and led him to a small bedroom that Teddy usually stays in when he takes him.

“Whose room is this?” Draco asked.

“Usually my godson Teddy stays in it, but he is with his grandmother most of the time. I figured you might like it in here. There are some toys and books. He is six years old. Why don’t you get settled in while I go talk to my boss?” Harry said.

He firecalled Ron at the Ministry.

“Hey Harry.” Ron said.

“So what was the news?” Harry asked.

“We found that the woman was indeed a clerk that worked there. Her name is Astoria Greengrass and said the owner was working on a complex potion when the explosion happened. From what we gather, it was the potion that exploded. Luckily the only damage was to that shop. Get this, the owner is Draco Malfoy! We don’t know where he is. He is currently missing.” Ron said.

“I think I might know where he is.” Harry said.

“Oh yeah?” Ron replied.

“He is currently in Teddy’s room at my house, he is the five year old kid I found. I think the potion somehow got on him when it exploded and de-aged him.”

“What?! That’s crazy Harry.” Ron exclaimed.

“I know, but it’s not impossible. We all know magic can do some crazy and powerful stuff.” Harry explained.

“Yeah it can.” Ron replied. “So what now?”

“We figure out the potion and how it exploded. Did you get a sample to the potion masters at the Ministry?”

“Yeah I did, they are working on it right now. I will let you know when they figure it out.”

“Thanks.”

“So, Draco Malfoy is living with you right now?” Ron asked.

“Yes he is Ron. Deal with it.” He huffed.

“Whatever mate, as long as it is not me.”

Harry laughed. “He’s not so bad Ron.”

“Sure right now he isn’t. He’s five. What if he’s stuck like that? What if he turns back and tries something?”

“Ron, I’m sure we will figure this out. The best Aurors are on the case. Even if Draco is stuck like this, I can’t just leave him. I want to help him out. You didn’t hear how he talked about his parents. If he turns back, I’m sure that I will be able to explain things.”

“Well, if you’re sure. I will report this to Robards. See ya later mate.” Ron said and the floo died out.

Harry checked on Draco. He was sitting on the small bed, reading a book Harry gave him.

“Hey, I am going to make dinner, any requests?”

“Yeah can we have chicken, taters, and chocolate cake for desert?”

Harry chuckled at the innocent request. “Sure.”

Harry set off to cook. He started with the cake. He mixed the batter and set it in the oven. He made the frosting and put it in the fridge. Potter’s cottage was a combination of muggle and wizarding items. It had a large master bathroom with an en suite bathroom, two small bedrooms connected to a small bathroom, a library, a small den, a sitting room, a formal dining room, a large kitchen which had many muggle technologies, and a large open backyard with a deck and a small garden with lilies, narcissus and two rose bushes. Harry cut up the potatoes next and roasted them. He fried the chicken next. He pulled out the cake when it was done and set it to cool. When it was cool, he put the frosting on it. He finished up dinner with corn and carrots. He put the cake on the counter for later.

Harry gathered Draco for dinner. “Dinner is ready. Go wash up.”

“Okay, Harry.” Draco replied.

Harry set the table. Draco sat down at one end. Harry put a plate down in front of him and sat next to him. They dug in.

“So Draco, do you want to stay here with me for a while?” He asked.

“I’d love to. My parents are mean and if you say you’re Harry Potter, then I must be in the future.” Draco replied.

“Actually, I think that is not quite exactly what happened. There was an explosion at that shop. At the center of it was an exploded cauldron with leftover potion in it. I think it somehow got on you, because you were working on it at the time. You own that shop, by the way. It made you de-age.” Harry said.

“Wow. So, I don’t become a ministry employee?” Draco asked.

“No you don’t.”

“Thank Merlin. Father said I would have to, I am glad that my older self no longer listens to him.”

Harry laughed. “Are you ready for desert?”

“Yes please.” Draco replied.

“You are always so very polite.” Harry admired.

“Father taught me to always be respectful.”

“Well he did something right.” Harry muttered. He quickly got up and brought back two pieces of chocolate cake.

“This is delicious. Thank you. Did you cook all of that yourself?” Draco asked.

“Thank you. Yes I did.”

“Wow. We always had elves for that. Your food is better though.” Draco said.

Harry laughed again. “I love to cook. I don’t have a house elf anymore, so I don’t mind.”

Draco nodded.

“Let’s get ready for bed.” Harry said.

Harry gave him a set of pajamas, showed him how to work the shower and bath tub, showed him where to find toiletries and gave him a towel.

Harry read a book in the den and waited for Draco to be done.

After Draco was bathed and dressed for bed, Harry read to him. “Tomorrow, we can go out and get you your own clothes and anything else you want.”

“Okay. Goodnight Harry.” Draco said.

“Goodnight Draco.”

Harry went off to contemplate the day’s events. It had been a whirlwind of a day. He had to find out if he could fix what happened to Draco and help him through it.

The next morning Harry woke early. He checked on Draco who was still asleep. He decided to take a shower and make pancakes for breakfast.

By the time pancakes were done, Draco came in dressed in something he took from Teddy’s closet.

“Mmm. That smells amazing.” Draco said.

“Pancakes. After breakfast, we will go shopping.” Harry replied.

They ate quickly. Harry took Draco to Diagon Alley.

They went to Madame Malkin’s first and Harry got Draco several sets of clothes, pajamas, and robes. Harry shrunk the packages of clothes and put them in his pocket.

Next they went to Flourish and Blotts. “Pick out any books you want, Draco.”

“Do they have any books on dragons? I love dragons.”

“Of course.” Harry brought him over to the section about dragons.

They bought several picture books, children stories and one encyclopedia of all the types of dragons.

Next they went to Magical Menagerie to look at the animals. They didn’t buy any. Next they took a look around Quality Quidditch Supplies. They took a long look at the new broom. Harry made a mental note to look into getting a child version for Teddy and maybe Draco later.

They had ice cream at Florean Fortescue’s for lunch. Harry had raspberry swirl and Draco had vanilla dipped in chocolate.

“Do you have an owl?” Draco asked.

“No. But we can go to the post if you want to send a letter.” Harry said.

“How come you don’t have an owl?” Draco asked.

“She died a few years ago, she was my first friend.” Harry replied.

“Oh, then we can just get you another owl.” Draco replied innocently.

Harry had not thought about replacing Hedwig. He couldn’t bear the thought. Maybe it was finally time. Maybe with Draco, he could get a new owl. He hated borrowing Pig or renting an owl to send mail. He figured it wouldn’t do him any harm. He could still honor Hedwig in his heart. “Yes, I think it’s time that I got a new one.” He smiled.

Harry and Draco went into Owl Emporium. “What kind of owl do you think I should get?”

“Father says the eagle owls are the best, but I don’t want to listen to what my father says anymore. What kind of owl did you use to have?” Draco replied.

“She was a snowy owl. I don’t think I want another snowy owl.” Harry said.

“Well, let’s take a look at what they have then.” Draco said.

They saw all sorts of owls. Great horned owls, hawk owls, snowy owls, eagle owls, and barn owls. They were all beautiful. It was so hard to choose just one. Draco was standing in front of one particular owl. “What do you think Draco?”

“I like this one.” He said. It was a beautiful gray and brown stripped great horned owl.

“Me too.” Harry admitted. “We’ll get him.”

“Really?” Draco asked.

“Yeah of course.” Harry said and brought the owl up to counter and paid for it. He bought a perch and some owl treats as well. He told the owl his address once they were outside. Harry then took Draco into Muggle London.

“Why are we going here?” Draco asked.

“I figured I could get you some toys that you would like.” Harry said.

“Can I get a dragon?” Draco asked.

“Of course.” Harry chuckled. Harry brought him into the nearest toy store.

Draco picked out a green stuffed dragon. He didn’t want anything else.

They went back into the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Harry had fish and chips and Draco had roast pork and stuffing. After dinner they went home.

Harry put Draco in the second bedroom with his new clothes, books, and his stuffed dragon. “Do you have a name for him yet?”

“Yeah, I was thinking Etamin, it’s a star in the constellation Draco.” Draco responded.

“You are a very smart five year old.” Harry replied.

“I like the stars, especially the constellation Draco, my namesake, and I have learned all about it.” Draco said.

“Wow. Well, let’s get you and Etamin ready for bed.” Harry said. Draco giggled.

After Draco was ready for bed, Harry read one of the new books he got to Draco. “Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Draco and Etamin.” Harry said, receiving another giggle from Draco.

He went to the floo and checked-in with Ron. There was no new news. The potion masters were having trouble with the potion. They did identify it as some type of de-aging potion, but didn’t know why it blew up or how to fix Draco. Ron said they might have something by Monday.

They spent Saturday reading and playing together. Sunday he took him to dinner at Hermione and Ron’s.

“Is that really Draco?” Hermione asked.

“Of course I’m Draco.” He replied.

“Well, that proves it.” Ron said.

“Be nice.” Harry said.

They ate and chatted about what possibly happened, Hermione would be a help in researching a cure if needed. They also talked about Quidditch and the new racing broom that Draco and Harry saw in Diagon Alley. Harry told them about his new owl that hadn’t yet named.

“It’s about time.” Hermione said.

“Yeah mate.” Ron agreed.

“Draco helped me get him. He’s a great horned owl. I haven’t named him yet. I was thinking Sirius.” Harry said.

They both looked at him with pity, but smiled.

“Sounds good Harry.” Ron said.

“I like it.” Draco replied. “It goes with Etamin, my new dragon.”

“I got him a stuffed dragon.” Harry said.

“Why?” Ron asked.

“He’s a kid Ron, he deserves a toy.” Harry said.

“I agree with Harry.” Hermione said.

That night Draco and Harry looked at the encyclopedia of dragons. Draco pointed out his favorites, including the Chinese Fireball, the Antipodean Opaleye, and his very favorite the Hungarian Horntail that Harry snorted at. Of course that would be Draco’s very favorite. Still remembering the tri-wizard tournament when he faced one.


	3. Finding the Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry be able to produce a decent Antidote to turn Draco back?

That Monday, he finally heard from Ron about the potion. Draco was playing in his room while he took the firecall.

“So what’s the verdict?” Harry asked.

“They have definitely confirmed that it was a de-aging potion. The reason it exploded was that the ingredients reacted badly to each other when one of Draco’s hairs accidently fell in. They say that an anti-dote is not possible without more research.” Ron said.

“Figures. Did you let Hermione in on the puzzle?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, she’s already on it.” Ron said seriously. “I won’t see her for days, thanks to this.”

“Are there any other options?” Asked Harry.

“Not unless you know another world famous potions master.” Ron replied.

“Well… I know of one, but he might not talk to me. He is just a portrait now.” Harry said.

“Good luck with that mate. I wouldn’t want to go see him. I had enough of his glare during our time at Hogwarts. You will have to see if McGonagall will let you talk to him though.”

“I’m sure I won’t have a problem.” Harry said. “I have to at least try.”

“It’s your funeral.” Ron said.

“He’s not that bad. Sure was tough on us, but in the end he protected us. He saved my life. He told me what I needed to know to win against Voldemort. He won us the war.” Harry admitted.

“Yeah whatever. He’s still a git.” Ron muttered. “Later mate. Good luck.” And the floo went dead.

He sent a quick letter with Sirius to McGonagall asking to visit with Professor Snape’s portrait. He received a reply that night saying he could come any time. She wasn’t sure that he would talk to him, but she would love to speak with him in person.

“How would you like to come with me to Hogwarts tomorrow?” Harry asked Draco after dinner that night.

“I can visit Hogwarts? That sounds fantastic. It’s supposed to be the best wizarding school in Great Britain.” Draco said.

Harry smiled. “It is. I miss it there.”

Harry sent a quick note accepting McGonagall’s offer, and letting her know that he would bringing Draco with him. Explaining the potions accident, so that she wouldn’t be surprised by his age.

The next day they floo’d over to the Headmistress’ office. “Hello Headmistress.” He greeted her as they stepped out of the floo.

“Hello Harry, and you must be Draco. I’m Headmistress McGonagall.” She introduced herself.

“Hello.” Draco replied.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here Harry. Please have a seat. Tea or biscuit?” She asked.

“No thank you.” Harry replied.

“Can I have a biscuit?” Draco asked.

“Of course.” McGonagall said, and offered him one.

They sat in front of her desk. Harry took in her office. Gone were the trinkets that Dumbledore collected. He saw the man sleeping behind her. He didn’t see Professor Snape though.

“So, how are things?” McGonagall asked.

“Good. I’m on my way to become head Auror.” Harry admitted.

“I always knew that you would be a great Auror Harry.” She said.

“Thanks.” Harry blushed.

“How are you young Draco?” McGonagall asked.

“Good. Harry has been taking care of me.” Draco said.

“That’s good to hear.” McGonagall said.

“Where is he?” Harry asked.

“In the dungeons, he asked to be in the potions classroom, I couldn’t deny his request. I know he belongs up here with the other Headmaster’s, but he wouldn’t listen. You know how he is. Luckily right now it’s lunch time so all the kids are in the Great Hall.”

“How would you like it if I give you a small tour while Harry goes to talk to someone real quick?” McGonagall asked Draco.

“Sure.” Draco said.

Harry mouthed ‘Thank you’ over his head when he hugged him. “I will be back as soon as I can.”

Draco nodded.

Harry quickly made his way down to the dungeons. He found Professor Snape’s portrait in the old potions classroom.

“Hello Professor.” He greeted him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Mr. Potter?” Professor Snape’s portrait asked.

“There was a potion’s accident. I need your help.” Harry confessed.

“Of course you do. What did you do?” Professor Snape accused.

“I didn’t do anything. I was investigating a case of an exploded Apothecary and found a young child, who turned out to be a five year old Draco Malfoy.” Harry snapped.

“My Godson?! What happened?” The Professor asked.

“He was trying to make a complex de-aging potion when one of his hairs fell in making the ingredients react violently and explode covering him in it. Our potions masters say there is nothing they can do, but I am hoping you can tell me differently.” Harry said.

“You listened to those idiots?” Professor Snape asked.

“Well, yeah.” Harry admitted.

“Those dunderheads wouldn’t know the difference between Wolfbane and a basic love potion.” Professor Snape said.

“Can you help then sir?” Harry asked.

“Of course I can Mr. Potter. The counter potion is very complex and must be taken in four doses over three months. He will age about 6 years each time except for the first dose, which prepares him for the aging process. This will take about a week to create. I can help you do this. You must follow my explicit direction. Are you willing to do that Mr. Potter?” Snape asked.

“Of course.” Harry said.

“Let’s get started then.” Snape assumed.

Harry nodded quickly gathering the items Professor Snape was giving him. He set up a small cauldron and added in the necessary ingredients.

After two hours of work, Snape said. “Adequate work Mr. Potter. It seems you have some talent that you did not possess while in school.”

“Yeah, well, I really want this to work. I had hard time focusing in Potions, because I thought you hated me and I didn’t care about them back them as much as I do now.” Harry said.

“I didn’t hate you. I had to protect you and myself by acting how I did.” He replied.

“Yeah I know. I understand.” Harry said.

“Come back tomorrow, and I want to see my Godson, bring him with you.” Snape said.

Harry nodded and left to bring Draco home. They spent the rest of the day talking about what Draco saw on his tour of Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall even turned into cat for him! He would have to let Robards and Ron know about the new development.

Harry returned the next day with Draco in tow down to the dungeons.

“Uncle Sev!” Draco exclaimed when he saw Snape.

“Uncle Sev?” Harry asked chuckling.

“Yes.” With a pointed glare at Harry, who stopped chuckling. “Hi young Draco, I hope Mr. Potter here has been taking care of you well.”

“Yes he has. He is very nice. Not like Father.” Draco admitted.

“Good to know he’s good at something.” Snape said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shall we start?”

Snape nodded. He gave out more directions and Harry added a few more ingredients.

Snape chatted with Draco for an hour after.

The rest of the week went the same. Harry would bring Draco to Hogwarts. They would venture to the Potions classroom to add more ingredients to the potion and Draco got to talk to his Godfather. Then they would go home, eat, play and read together. On Saturday, the potion was finally ready.

“Okay Mr. Potter, now pour the potion into four separate vials, make sure they are as even as possible.” Snape instructed.

Harry nodded and poured the potion as carefully as he could into four vials.

“Give one to Draco now. Then once every month, for the next three doses. If it works, by the end he will be the right age.” Snape said.

“Will he remember what happened?” Harry asked.

“He might. It is unsure. If there are any complications do not hesitate to come back here to talk to me.” Snape said.

“Thanks. Draco, I need you to drink this okay?” Harry said.

Draco looked at Professor Snape for reassurance, who said. “Trust me Draco, the potion looks like the right color and I instructed him through the whole process. It’s going to help you get back to yourself.”

Draco nodded. He took the vial from Harry and gulped it in one go.

“How will we know if it took affect?” Harry asked, seeing no difference in Draco.

“We won’t until the next dose. When you give it to him, give it before bed time, so that he will change overnight.” Snape instructed.

Harry nodded.

“Can I still come see you?” Draco asked his Godfather.

“Of course young Draco. As often as you wish.” He replied.

Harry smiled. “Whenever you want to come see him, just ask. I am sure Headmistress McGonagall will allow me to bring you back as often as you would like.”

Draco clapped his hands in joy. Harry breathed a sigh of relief that the potion didn’t seem to have an adverse reaction. He would see if it worked next month. The next few months were going to be long and strenuous.


	4. First month-Age 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month with Draco as a five year old. How do Draco and Harry navigate it?

When reported to Robards the next day, he was nervous. They were officially closing the case. They had put down as the official cause of the explosion to be an accident. He had made a decision. He didn’t really have anyone else to care for Draco. As Draco needed him, Harry hoped Robards understood.

“So the official ruling is that this is a potions accident?” Robards clarified.

“Yes.” Harry replied.

“All the evidence points in that direction and Ms. Greengrass’ witness account supports our findings.” Ron said.

“Alright, what about the shop?” Robards asked.

“The cleanup crew has done their job and cleaned the mess.” Ron said.

“Yes, but it is owned by Draco, who at the moment cannot make a decision about what to do with it now.” Robards responded.

“I would like to pay for it to be restored Robards.” Harry spoke up. “When Draco is back to being his actual age, I am sure he will appreciate that his shop is back to what it used to be.”

Robards nodded. “I had a feeling you might want to do something like that Auror Potter. I will take the money from your account. Anything else?”

“I am taking time off, I am responsible for Draco. I have nowhere else to send him, so I cannot leave him on his own. I wish to take a leave of absence. It will be for the next four months.” Harry replied.

“What? Harry you can’t do that!” Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Robards just looked at him and ignored the comment.

“That is a long time Auror Potter. As I understand it, Draco will age up during these four months. I am sure once he hits a certain age, he will no longer need to have you watching over him every second of the day.” Robards said.

Harry shrugged. “I am sure he won’t want me to be hovering over him either, but I wish to help him in any way I can, and that means being available during all hours of the day.”

“This is a difficult time to ask for such a leave of absence Auror Potter.” Robards replied.

“If you feel that way, I can always just quit. I don’t need this job to survive. Sure after Draco has aged up and in no longer in my care, I would become bored, but I am sure I would find something suitable either in the private sector, or look into the multiple offers of jobs that I get on a weekly basis. I also know that Headmistress McGonagall still wants me for the DADA professor.” Harry easily retorted. Not that he was interested in any of the offers, but knew Robards would back down if he let him know about them.

“I guess I could make an exception for you Auror Potter. Just fill out the necessary forms.” Robards readily backtracked.

“Of course you will.” Harry smiled.

“You’re really doing this Harry?” Ron asked.

“Yes Ron I am. Don’t start. Draco needs me.” Harry said.

“Fine.” Ron muttered.

Harry filled out the necessary forms and left to see how Draco was holding up. He left him with Hermione. He needed to Owl Narcissa and Andromeda. He missed Teddy. He also needed more information about what Draco went through as a child. He wasn’t sure how Narcissa would take the news of the potions accident making Draco a child again, even for a short time.

Harry found Draco talking to Hermione about muggle things. He soaked up information like a sponge. He seemed so bright and genuinely interested in all things. He was very curious. Harry didn’t limit his curiosity. He hoped it would help him in the future.

“Hey Draco, you ready to go?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, let’s go home. Thank you ‘Mione. I would love to learn more.” Draco said.

“Of course. If you want to know more, you can send a letter or you can ask Harry. He knows about muggles too.” Hermione offered.

“I would like that.” Draco said.

“We’ll see you Sunday for dinner?” She asked looking to Harry.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Harry replied.

After getting home Harry wrote to Andromeda and Narcissa explaining what happened to Draco. He included in Andromeda’s letter about how he missed Teddy and would love to see him sometime soon. He included in Narcissa’s letter that she was welcome to request a visit from him, but that Harry technically had guardianship of him, and was unwilling to give it up as he promised young Draco not to leave him or let him go back to the Manor. He didn’t mention that last bit to Narcissa though. He didn’t want to impede any relationship they had as adults or any relationship her and Harry could have.

Andromeda’s letter back said she would love the chance to get to know her nephew and that Harry could take Teddy for the day on Saturday.

Narcissa wrote back asking to see Draco as soon as possible.

Harry contemplated this. He knew she could not leave the Manor. She was still on house arrest, but found himself not being able to reject her request to see her son. It was her right to do so. He could at least talk to Draco about it.

“Draco, your mother wishes to see you, what do you think?” Harry asked after lunch that day.

“Mother wants to see me? I admit I do miss her. She did look the other way, but I love her and she loves me as well. I would like to go see her. Will I have to stay with her?” Draco asked.

“No you won’t. I promise.” Harry said. He found himself wanting to protect Draco more and more. He was becoming quite fond of Draco. He found himself enjoying time with Draco.

“Will you stay with me when we go visit her?” He asked.

“If you wish it, I will stay, of course. I will be by your side the whole time.” Harry promised.

“I trust you.” Draco replied.

“I will send her a letter letting her know that we shall visit tomorrow, today I have plans to take you flying, how does that sound?” Harry asked.

“Really? I can go flying?!” Draco asked.

“I will bring you with me on mine.” Harry said.

“Wicked.” Draco responded.

That afternoon Harry took Draco out into their backyard and they spent several hours flying on Harry’s old Firebolt.

The next day they floo’d into the Manor. Draco gripped Harry’s hand tightly.

“Mr. Potter, Draco. Thank you for visiting me here.” Narcissa greeted them.

“Hello mother.” Draco greeted her.

“Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for inviting us to your lovely home.” Harry replied.

“Please come in, sit, I have tea and pumpkin juice. As well as some biscuits.” Narcissa offered.

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” They followed her to a small sitting area with two armchairs, and a couch. Narcissa took one of the chairs, while Harry and Draco took up the couch. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at their closeness, but didn’t comment on it. Narcissa gave tea to Harry and pumpkin juice to Draco.

Draco ate several biscuits.

“Mr. Potter, I would like to thank you for taking care of my Draco. I appreciate it. I wish that I could have taken more care of him when he was this age.” Narcissa said.

“Please call me Harry. I promised Draco I would and I do not intend to break that promise. He will age and get back to his normal self soon, so I am sure that you will see him again at his normal age. If you wish to have him visit again, I will allow it only if Draco wishes it. He has told me a little what his childhood was like and I am not very pleased by it. I don’t wish you harm, I know how Mr. Malfoy can be. I just wish you had stood up to him more, but I know how difficult it can be in an abusive relationship.” Harry replied.

“Please Harry, call me Narcissa. I do wish to implore to you that it is my greatest regret that I had not stood up to him. I am glad he has you and can see how much you care for him. I will not take that from him. I wish you to know Draco that I love you and it was hard for me to care for you under your father’s wrath. Now that I am no longer bound by it, I wish you would visit me so that we can work on our relationship.” Narcissa said.

“Thank you mother.” Draco said. “I will think about visiting you again.” He tightened his hold on Harry’s hand.

“Narcissa, this has been an enlightening experience. I hope you that you will not hold it against me that I wish to protect young Draco here, he seems to need to go home. I will let you know if he wishes to visit again.” Harry spoke up understanding Draco’s demeanor.

“Of course.” She replied.

She led them to the floo. Draco went first, sensing Narcissa wished to say something else to him. “Harry, let me know if there is anything I can do for you as a thank you. I wish to repay you. Draco is my only son and wish to see him happy. I can see he is happy with you, so I will not interfere.”

“You do not need to repay me Narcissa. I am doing this for Draco, not you. I will let you know if he wants anything that I cannot give him, or wishes to see you again. I will keep you informed about the progress of the potion as well.” Harry said.

She nodded thanks, and he went home.

That night Draco explained more about his childhood which made Harry growl in anger. Apparently Lucius Malfoy practiced the cruciatus on a 5 year old. He would also be locked in the dungeon for hours for failing to be the perfect son Lucius demanded of him. He was taught to sit up straight, not to talk, stand straight, walk with his held high, and so many more incredulous and ridiculous rules for a 5 year old to follow. If Lucius was not in Azkaban, and unattainable to Harry, he might go strangle man with his bare hands. That man deserved a long painful death according to Harry. He was glad that Lucius was suffering in that awful place.

They spent the next few days, flying, playing and reading together. Harry grew closer to Draco, as Draco grew more attached to Harry.

On Saturday, Andromeda and Teddy came over and introduced Draco to his cousin and Aunt. After pleasantries, the boys spent time playing together while Andromeda and Harry talked in the sitting room.

“So, Harry how is it taking care of my nephew?” Andromeda asked.

“It’s alright. He’s not so bad. I like taking care of him.” Harry said.

“What is going to happen when he ages?” Andromeda asked.

“He will age, and I will still care for him. He won’t need me as much, but I won’t mind. I like having him around. I hope that he will remember me when this is all over. I do wish to be friends with him when he turns back to his real age. I don’t know if he will let me, but I would like to try. I know that I will miss him being around, but I was thinking about volunteering at an orphanage after he grows up.” Harry replied honestly. He had thought about it before. He knew it would not be the same, but he was sure that he would miss having Draco around.

“I am glad you have thought about it. I was nervous. The way you look at him and act around him. It will be difficult for you, more than you think.” Harry said.

“I know.” Harry replied honestly.

Andromeda nodded. They checked on the boys who were animatedly playing together. They were pretending to be dragons. Harry chuckled at the sight.

He was in so much trouble.

After they left, Harry cuddled Draco on the couch, stroking his hair reading a story to him about dragons.

“Harry?” Draco asked.

“Yes angel?” Harry replied.

Draco smiled. “No one has ever called me that. My mother called me her dragon. Father always just called me Draco.”

“Do you not like it? I can-“ Harry started to say.

“No! I don’t mind. I like it. It makes me feel special.” Draco replied.

“Alright angel, what did you want?” Harry asked.

“I was wondering what is going to happen when I take the potion again.” Draco answered.

“Well, overnight you will age about six years, making you 11 years old. Professor Snape has assured me it will not hurt. I am not sure what you will remember from that age and what you will retain, when you age, but I will still care for you no matter what.” Harry replied.

“What if I don’t want to take it?” Draco asked.

“You have to take it Draco, you need to be your own age again. I wish us to be friends at our age. To do that you have to take the potion.” Harry said.

“We aren’t friends now, at our true age?” Draco asked innocently.

“No, I am sorry. The truth is we are not, but I wish we were. I hope that you will let me be your friend when this is all over.” Harry said.

“I hope so too.” Draco replied.

The next day they visited Hermione and Ron. After dinner, Hermione cornered him.

“Harry, this relationship you are having with Draco is not normal. You are even calling him ‘angel’ now. I think you are getting too close to him. What is going to happen when he ages? I think you are going to get hurt. I do not wish to see you hurt Harry. I am just concerned is all.” Hermione said.

“Don’t you think I know that ‘Mione. I care for him. More than I should. I know that. I have become attached to him, but I cannot let him go. I promised him and intend to keep it. I am stubborn that way. Besides I already talked to Andromeda about this too. I have made plans for when he is no longer in my care.” Harry replied.

“I still think this is going to be harder than you think, but I know how stubborn you can be. I am just glad that you have thought about what will happen. I am willing to help if you need it as well.” Hermione said.

“Thank you.” Harry replied.

Harry and Draco spent the next few weeks falling into a routine. They would play, fly, and read every day. They visited Professor Snape’s Portrait on Tuesdays, Teddy would come over Thursday and Friday to play, Saturdays they would go to the zoo, a park or some other fun activity, and on Sundays they spent time with Ron and Hermione.

Soon it was time to take the second dose of the potion. Harry was nervous. He wasn’t sure how Draco would react to it. He knew he would turn 11, but what would that mean for their relationship? What would he remember from being 5 in Harry’s care? What would he remember from being 11? So many unanswered questions. Harry was terrified Draco would hate him. He tried to reassure himself, but it wasn’t working.

By the time they go the date in question, Harry was a nervous wreck. After dinner and helping Draco get ready for bed, letting him know that the clothes would be easily transfigured larger for him, Harry settled him in bed stroking his hair. Harry handed him the potion and Draco took it in one swig.

He fell asleep quickly. Harry wondered what it would be like when morning rolled around. He took one last look at Draco’s innocent face, whispering “Goodnight angel” and went to bed.


	5. Second month- Age 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco ages to 11. Will Draco still be friends with Harry when he wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on at least two more chapters and maybe an epilogue to follow. Thank you all for sticking with this.

Harry was nervously sitting in the kitchen waiting for Draco to come down. He didn’t know how the potion would take effect. He tried to remember Draco at 11. He was pompous and arrogant. He was spoiled and rotten. Harry hoped that some of what they went through when Draco was 5. He was sure that he would remember the incident on the train though. Harry gritted his teeth.

Draco came in a few minutes later. “Hullo Harry.” He greeted him.

Harry looked at him inquisitively. He wondered how much he remembered. “Good morning Draco. Would you like some breakfast?” He really wanted to ask him how he felt, but didn’t want to push Draco too far too fast.

Draco nodded. “Yes please.”

They ate in relatively awkward silence. “How come you didn’t accept my hand?” Draco finally asked after eating.

“Draco, you have to understand that I didn’t know much of the wizarding world when we first met. You had insulted the first friend I ever had, and I remembered you from Madam Malkin’s insulting Hagrid who had told me about the being a wizard, he was the first adult that had shown me any sort of kindness. I do still wish that we can be friends now, and in the future.” Harry replied honestly.

“Oh. I didn’t know that. I was brought up thinking that you would be glorified because vanquishing the Dark Lord. I do remember my time with you at 5 years old. It is strange to remember that and everything that has happened between when I was actually 5 until now.” Draco said.

“I can see that. Do you have any other questions?” Harry inquired.

“Can we see my mother and go visit Uncle Sev?” Draco asked.

“Of course. Which do you want to see first?” Harry asked.

“I would like to go visit Uncle Sev first. He should know that the potion worked.” Draco replied.

Harry nodded. He opened the floo, to firecall McGonagall.

“Headmistress,” He greeted “can we come through? Draco wishes to talk with Professor Snape.”

“Of course Harry. Come on through.” She replied.

They stepped through. “Can I go see him by myself?” Draco asked.

“Of course Angel.” Harry replied.

Draco blushed and went to see his Godfather.

“Tea?” Headmistress McGonagall offered.

“Sure.” Harry said taking a seat in front of McGonagall’s desk.

“Harry, I know this must be difficult for you. You and Draco were not exactly friends. Especially at his age now.” McGonagall said.

“It is. He seems to be taking all this quite well. I am sure he needed to speak with Snape to ease his mind about things. We will also be visiting his mother. I wish to help him in any way I can.” Harry replied.

“Of course you do. You are an honorable young man Harry. I do wish I could entice you to come work here. The children would benefit from your knowledge and you are great with kids, as I can see it with Teddy and now Draco. You did well teaching the DA during fifth year.” She said.

“I know. I like my job though. I am unsure if I could leave Ron there by himself.” He responded.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, please let me know.” She said.

“Thank you I will.” Harry promised.

When Draco came back up, he had tears in his eyes. Harry took him home.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“I talked to Uncle Sev. I thanked him for trying to help me with Father. He tried to protect me. He also told me he wished he had done more and that he was proud of me.” Draco said.

“Oh angel, I am glad that you got the chance to talk to him. Anything else?” Harry said.

Draco blushed again. “How come we aren’t friends now?”

Harry sighed. “The truth is we were rivals in school. We didn’t like each other much. We fought a lot. It is hard to get over such things. I wish to try though.”

“I’d like that.” Draco replied.

“Do you still wish to visit your mother?” Harry asked.

“Can we do that tomorrow?” Draco asked.

“Anything you want angel.” Harry replied.

“Are you still going to call me that when I turn 17, or 23?” Draco asked.

“If you want me to. I can stop if you like. I do not wish to embarrass you.” Harry replied.

“No, I don’t mind it.” Draco replied.

Harry smiled. “What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

“Can we go flying? I want my own broom this time.” Draco requested.

Harry laughed. “I do not have a second broom, but I don’t mind you borrowing mine, if you wish to go flying.”

“Really?” Draco asked.

“Of course.” Harry replied.

Draco flew for several hours while Harry just admired Draco in the air. Harry smiled at the ease Draco flew with. He knew how talented he was on a broom. He really did appreciated Draco’s technique and flying abilities.

The next day they floo’d over the Manor to visit Draco’s mother.

“I wish to speak with my mother alone.” Draco told Harry.

Harry nodded.

“Why don’t we go speak in the gardens, while Harry can wait here? I wish to speak with him as well.” Narcissa said.

Draco and Narcissa walked out to the gardens. Harry waited in the sitting room. He had tea and thought about what Draco and Narcissa might be talking about. He hoped that whatever she said would not upset him. He really did care for Draco. The more time he got to spend with him, the more he was going to miss him when he turned back to 23. He knew Draco had his own life. He would no longer want to be with Harry all the time. He was anxious about it. He knew he would have to let him go and get use to not being with him. He hoped that they could be friends and that he would still be able to see him after all this. He really wished for a chance to know Draco at 23.

When they came back in, Narcissa told Draco to wait there, while she had a chat with Harry in the gardens as well.

“Now, Harry, I know that he will be 11 during the upcoming holidays, and I wish for you to come spend it with me. I am all alone here and I love Draco. I wish to see him for Christmas. I know that he would follow you wherever you go. He cares for you. I can see it. My son was a difficult child, but I can see that you do well with him. He seems much calmer than he was.” Narcissa said while they were walking.

“I care for him as well. It seems that what happened while he was 5 after the incident has affected him. I am glad for it.” Harry replied. “I had not thought too much about plans for the holidays. Usually I spend them with the Weasley’s, but I do not wish to keep your son from you. So, Christmas dinner here with you, Draco, Andromeda and Teddy would be great. Unless you do not wish to see your sister, I am unclear of your relationship with her.” Harry replied.

“That sounds wonderful. I had thought about inviting them as well. Andromeda and I have talked a lot lately. I reached out to her after the war. I have met young Teddy. He is an adorable child. Thank you Harry.” She said.

“I am glad to hear that.” Harry replied.

“I am guessing you will also spend time with the Weasley’s?” She inquired.

“Yes, most likely I will bring him to the Burrow on Boxing Day. They all know about the situation with Draco, they also know to keep it a secret. I trust them. They are my only family I have.” Harry said.

“Of course, I meant no offense. I was curious because I wish to send an apology and Christmas gift with you when you go.” She responded.

“I am sure they would appreciate it.” Harry said surprised.

Draco and Harry went home soon after. They spent the rest of the day reading. Harry gave him some more appropriate books and transfigured all of his clothes, so they fit. They spent their days reading, or talking. Harry showing him some spells, that Draco picked up quickly as Harry gave him back his wand. Draco would spend afternoons flying in the backyard. They visited Snape and Narcissa often. Andromeda and Teddy came over for dinner as well once. They spent Sundays with Ron and Hermione.

Harry took Draco shopping in Diagon Alley for Christmas. He let Draco go shopping by himself because Draco wanted to get some gifts for Harry and his mother without Harry hovering over him. Harry also wanted to get something for Draco. He got Draco a figurine of a Hungarian Horntail, a practice snitch, some chocolates, and the newest racing broom. He got Teddy some new books about werewolves, a wolf figurine, some chocolates and a training broom replica of the new model. He got Narcissa a beautiful blown glass narcissus and a jade dragon necklace. He got Andromeda pair of diamond earrings and a gilded frame for a picture of him and Teddy together. He also got a book for Hermione, and chocolates for Ron. He knew the other Weasley’s wouldn’t want him to get anything for them, so he would always give a donation to an Orphanage in Fred’s name.

Christmas morning found Harry and Draco sitting together opening gifts from a large tree Harry had gotten to decorate his home. They had decorated it with silver ornaments and fairy lights. Draco opened his presents first. He loved the Hungarian Horntail. Saying it would look great in his room. When he opened the wrapping to the broom, he was flabbergasted.

“Harry, thank you so much! I cannot believe you got me a broom! This is the newest model too! It must have been expensive. I don’t know what to say!” He rushed over and hugged Harry.

“Your welcome angel. I am glad you like it. I know you said you wanted to fly with me, and now you can. We can go flying for a bit before we are expected at the Manor.” Harry said.

“I want you to open your presents first.” Draco responded.

“Okay.” Harry said. He opened the first gift it was some chocolate frogs. The second gift was a beautiful green scarf and the third gift was a book on constellations and stars. “Thank you Draco. These are wonderful. How about we go flying now?” Harry asked. He put on his new scarf, grabbed his Firebolt and they walked outside.

“What about a seeker’s game?” Draco asked.

“Sure.” Harry said. They both took off. They flew around chasing the snitch. Draco was fast on his new broom. He did well against Harry. Harry easily caught the snitch twice and Draco caught it once.

“Did you let me win that time?” Draco asked as they landed.

“No. I wouldn’t do that. You won fair and square.” Harry replied. “We have to get ready to go to the Manor.”

Draco nodded. They washed up and dressed for Christmas dinner at the Manor. Draco wore light gray robes that brought out his eyes, and Harry wore black dress robes.

Harry gave Teddy his gifts first, who was overjoyed at the wolf and broomstick. Andromeda just muttered about a broomstick not being a suitable gift. Harry ignored her. He gave Andromeda and Narcissa their gifts, who were pleased by his thoughtful gifts. Harry received new gloves and some elven wine from Narcissa. He also received some chocolates and a new wand holster form Andromeda. Narcissa got Draco his favorite chocolates and new gloves as well. Andromeda also got him chocolates and a new cloak. They had a quiet dinner and talked about many things. After dinner, they all made their way to the gardens to gaze at the night sky while sipping on hot chocolate.

The next day, Draco and Harry went to the Burrow.

Hermione got him a book on defensive skills. Ron got him chocolate and jokes and fireworks from Wizarding Weasley Wheezes. Mrs. Weasley had knitted him and Draco a new Weasley sweater. His was emerald Green with a black H on it and Draco’s was a midnight blue with a white D on it. Hermione got Draco a new book on dragons and Ron got Draco some chocolate and a book on Quidditch. Luna and Ginny gave them tickets to see a Quidditch match and a book on magical creatures. They had a quick Quidditch match with Charlie, George, and Draco on one side and Harry, Ginny and Ron on the other side. Harry’s team won.

Dinner was a loud affair with all the Weasley’s and their respective partners, and children. Ron and Hermione announced that Hermione was pregnant. Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed. Harry congratulated them. He was truly happy for them. He knew he would never have children of his own, being gay, but he could always adopt.

After dinner, Draco and Harry retired home to read their new books. Harry was going to save the fireworks that was a part of the gift Ron gave him for New Year’s Eve.

On New Year’s Eve Harry set off the fireworks in his backyard. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, and George and his wife Angelina Johnson came over to watch them. They were spectacular. Harry was a little sad that he had no one kiss at midnight. He longed to have that special someone in his life. Draco quietly sat next to him when midnight rolled around.

“Why don’t you have anyone?” Draco asked after everyone went home. They were sitting in the den, Harry letting him have a drink of wine.

“I tried dating, but no one wants me for me. They all want the fame or the idea of being with the savior. They all think I am a hero, and I am not that. I want someone who wants just Harry. It’s hard to find it.” Harry replied.

“Oh. I thought you liked the attention. I thought you enjoyed your fame.” Draco said.

“You would, but I don’t. Most days I hate it. Nothing in my life is private. Whoever I date has to be prepared to be on the front cover of the daily Prophet. It’s difficult when you are gay and the guy you are dating isn’t ready to come out yet.” Harry said.

“You’re gay?” Draco asked.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Harry asked.

“No, I just thought you would always end up with some girl and lots of Potters of your own. I guess being gay doesn’t help in that regard. Anyways being gay isn't something you can choose. Wizards are more open with homosexuality than muggles are. That is one of the reasons my father didn't like them. They can be so hateful. I know it is ironic. My father followed Voldemort mostly out of want of power and hatred of muggles.” Draco replied.

“True, but I would hope that whoever wanted to be with me for the long run would want to marry me and adopt a few kids.” Harry said.

“I hope you find the guy your looking for, and that by this time next year you will have someone to kiss at midnight.” Draco said.

“Thank you.” Harry replied. He honestly did hope that too.

Over the next few weeks they fell back into a routine. They would fly together, read together, eat together, play with the joke items that Harry received for Christmas, and got to know each other a lot more.

When it got close to the next dose of the potion, Harry was even more nervous than the last time. This time Draco was going to turn 17. He remember Draco at 17. It was a difficult year for both of them. Would he remember the Rectumseptra? Would he remember trying to kill Dumbledore? Would he begin to hate Harry again? These were questions haunting Harry as they neared the date to take the next dose.

That night when Draco laid in bed, Harry stroked Draco’s hair. “What is going to happen this time Harry?” Draco asked.

“You will turn 17 overnight. I want you to remember that I will still care for you. I want you to remember that we were not friends, but we will be. I promise to make you my friend when you turn 23. You might hate me when you wake up. You might be angry with me. We fought a lot during our years at Hogwarts. I just want you to know that you are my angel and still will be when you turn 17.” Harry said.

“Okay Harry.” Draco said. “I think I’m ready.”

Harry handed over the vial and Draco gulped it down. “Goodnight angel.” Harry said.

“Goodnight Harry.” He replied before falling fast asleep.

Harry smiled. Stroked his hair back, and kissed him on the top of his head. “I love you.” He whispered.


	6. Third Month- Age 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco turns 17. What does he remember from that age? Will they be able stay friends after learning the truth?

Harry was so anxious waiting for Draco to come in that he cooked a full English breakfast. Now he was just sipping his tea contemplating how Draco would act towards him. He was lost in thought when he heard Draco approach. He looked up and his mouth dried, and heart caught in his throat. He forgot how attractive Draco was at 17. It didn’t go unnoticed when they were both 17 how attracted to Draco Harry was. He was practically obsessed over him. So finding him attractive again didn’t surprise him. He mentally shook himself. He had put those feelings aside for reasons. They had fought against each other. They were on opposite sides of the war. Now, was not the time either for these feelings to back to him. He blinked. He realized he was staring. He finally noticed how angry Draco looked, this wasn’t good.

He cleared his throat. “Good morning Draco. I made breakfast.”

Draco silently glared at Harry. “That is all you have to say to me Potter?” He angrily spat.

Harry gulped and winced. “How much do you remember?”

“I remember a lot actually. I remember the incident in the bathroom. The one that made me look like this!” Draco yelled taking off his shirt.

He saw the red angry scars that marred Dracos chest. He noticed Draco’s alabaster skin, his toned chest and perfect abs from years of Quidditch. His eyes wandered lower to a patch of blond hair that disappeared beneath his trousers. He blushed crimson. “I had no idea what that spell did. I know it is not an excuse. I found it in an old potions handbook. It said to use for enemies, it was the only thing that came to my mind at the time. You were about to crucio me!” Harry tried to explain. Now that he thought about it though, Draco looked distraught at the time. He had been crying, he was stressed, and there was no way he would have been able to correctly cast that spell. ‘You have to mean it’ he heard in Voldemort’s voice taunting him from when he tried to curse Bellatrix for killing Sirius.

“I know.” Draco spat. “But that still doesn’t give you the right to use such a dark spell on me. It is not good to mess spells you don’t know anything about. You could have cast a shield or a disarming spell on me instead of scaring me for life!”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Draco. You have no idea how sorry I am. I regret using that spell. I want you to know that I hate myself for using that spell. You didn’t deserve it.” Harry said.

“You do know you owe Severus for saving my life, right? Otherwise where would we be? I could have died and then you would have gone to Azkaban. Then what? We would still be under Voldemort’s rule. Maybe he even would have managed to kill you.” Draco replied.

“I know. I sincerely apologize for what I did. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t want to kill you. I do owe a huge thank you to Snape, and the next time I see the man, I will make sure he knows it.” Harry vowed.

“I am curious to know how all this plays out. I know up to about a week after the bathroom incident.” Draco suggested.

“I don’t know if I should tell you how things play out.” Harry confided.

“Why not, it’s not like I am going to run into my post self. Everything has already happened. I can’t change the outcome. I will know in a month anyway. What would be the harm?” Draco responded.

Harry thought about it. On one hand it was true that Draco would remember it all in a month’s time. On the other he wasn’t sure if Draco could handle knowing the truth. He seemed so angry. Harry still wanted to try to be friends with him, but he knew if he held this from him it might hurt their relationship in the long run. He was afraid that after divulging it all, that he would no longer be friends with him. Finally he decided to just go with it.

Harry told him about everything. He told him about Draco’s task, how Snape finished it for him and why he did. He told him about hunting for Horcruxes and his time at the Manor, how Draco refused to identify them. He told him about the room of requirement and how he saved Draco’s life. He told him about Snape and his memories. He told him about willingly walking into the Forbidden Forest, to his death, seeing his loved ones and choosing to come back after a talk with Dumbledore. He told him about his mother lying to Voldemort about him being dead. Even mentioning that Neville pulled the sword from the sorting hat and killing Nagini with it. He told him about the Elder Wand and being the master of it, and vanquishing Voldemort after Draco threw his own wand to him. He told him about the funerals and the trials and how he spoke at both his mother’s and his. His mother still had a year left on house arrest. He mentioned that Lucius was still in Azkaban and that Draco was pardoned of all crimes with the stipulation that he had to return for his last year at Hogwarts and have a monitoring charm placed on his wand for a year. After explaining everything he was quiet for a while.

“Who died?” Draco quietly asked.

“There were about 50 people who died. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and many more.” Harry replied.

“I am sorry about those you lost.” Draco comforted.

“I am sorry about yours as well. I feel bad about not being able to save Vincent.” Harry replied.

“I am sure you did your best.” Draco ventured.

Harry smiled. “Anything else?”

“Not at the moment. I just need some time.” Draco responded.

Harry nodded. It was bringing up some difficult memories for him anyway. He stared at the fire while Draco returned to his room.

When he came back. He asked to go see Snape and Narcissa. Asking Harry to come with him for support. Harry went with him. They spoke to Snape first. Draco and Snape talked a lot about what happened and Draco and Harry both thanked him for being there for them, and helping them survive and win the war. Next they spoke to Narcissa. Draco and his mother talked about what happened and his father. Harry thanked Narcissa for her part. When they arrived back home, Harry wrote a letter to get Narcissa’s house arrest suspended. Then he cooked dinner. Harry hoped that they could get past this and finally become friends. They ate in companionable silence. After dinner Draco retired to his room for an early night. Harry gave him his space. He hoped Draco would eventually talk to him. Technically Draco no longer had to stay there, but Harry really wanted him to. He enjoyed spending time with him. He noticed how lonely his life had been before Draco entered it. This was what he had been missing. He needed someone to care for, someone special. Maybe it was time to find that someone. He also thought about how miserable he was at his job. Maybe he could take McGonagall up on her offer, or start his own orphanage. He wasn’t quite sure yet. He knew he wanted to keep Draco in his life though. He cared for him. He was important to him. He didn’t want to lose him.

In the morning Harry made breakfast and waited for Draco to join him.

“I guess I owe you a thank you and an apology. I want to thank you for saving my life, and for speaking at my mother’s and my trials. I want to also thank you for defeating Voldemort. I also want to apologize for all the mean words I ever said to you. For everything I did against you and your friends. I am truly sorry.” Draco said.

“I saved your life and testified because it was the right thing to do. For vanquishing Voldemort, I did that to save all of our lives, not just yours. I accept your apology if you will accept mine. We were both horrible to each other and did some really awful things to each other.” Harry said.

“I accept your apology as well. I realize I owe Granger and Weasley an apology as well. When is the next time we can see them, I wish to apologize in person.” Draco asked.

“We usually have dinners on Sundays if you wish to join me.” Harry replied.

“That would be amenable.” Draco said.

“Well, I am sure they would like to hear it from you directly as well. I’d like it if we were friends. So, friends?” Harry asked extending his hand out to Draco to take. Draco just stared widely at him. “You know you could just not take it. That’s fine. I understand. We cannot go back and fix our mistakes, but I would like to correct one now if you’d let me.”

Draco smiled. “Friends.” And shook Harry’s hand. They dropped hands quickly. They silence grew between them. There was tension building. Not sure what it meant, Harry quickly thought of a distraction.

“Up for a seeker’s game Draco?” Harry asked.

“Sure, ready to eat my dust Harry?” Draco retorted.

“You wish.” Harry countered.

They quickly grabbed their brooms, and the practice snitch and sprinted into the backyard. They let the snitch go, and tore after it. Harry took some time to really enjoy being in the air again, competing against Draco again. It was something he hoped they could continue once Draco was back to his actual age. He took a few minutes to admire Draco. He flew so skillfully, and gracefully. He was a pleasure to watch. He caught himself staring at him. He was admiring how beautiful and free Draco looked up there without a care in the world. It was a sight to behold. Draco was gorgeous. He was fit, and terribly attractive. He noticed what a great arse Draco had and had a quick thought about what it would be like to buried in that heat. He shook himself and turned to look for the snitch. Harry lazily looked for the snitch. He saw Draco move quickly out of the corner of his eye. Draco had caught sight of the snitch! Draco chased after it. Harry just so caught up in watching, just stunningly stared at Draco while he easily caught it. Harry grinned. They landed quickly.

“Nice catch Draco.” Harry congratulated him.

“Thanks. Why’d you let me win?” Draco asked.

“Honestly, I got caught up not paying attention to the snitch. You were much closer, and there was no way I would have caught up to you even if I tried.” Harry confessed. He left out the part where he was memorized by Draco and his amazing arse to even look for the snitch.

“Best two out of three? Give you a chance to win back some honor.” Draco teased.

Harry smiled. “Sure.” They set off again. This time Harry focused more on finding the snitch. They both caught sight of the snitch a few times, but lost it again. Then they saw for a fourth time. They both raced towards it. They inched closer and closer to the snitch. The snitch dove straight down. They followed suit. They were dangerously close to the ground when Draco’s hand clasped around the snitch before tumbling to the ground with his broom. Harry quickly came out of the dive, landing safely and ran over to check on Draco.

“Are you okay Draco?” Harry asked.

“Fine.” Draco grunted. “Look I won!” Holding up the snitch for Harry to see.

Harry smiled. He reached out and pulled Draco up off the ground. They were so close. Harry stared into Draco’s eyes, noticing how grey they were. So beautiful he thought. He realized he was still holding Draco’s hand, and dropped it quickly. He cleared his throat and stepped away. “That was a spectacular catch.”

“Thanks.” Draco replied.

“Let’s go wash up. I can make some lunch.” Harry said. He needed a cold shower as well.

After washing up and eating lunch. Harry had to make sure that Draco wanted to be here with him.

“You do know you don’t have to stay here anymore if you don’t want to. I can give you the next potion for you to take on your own. You don’t need to be with me anymore. I don’t want to hold you against your will.” Harry said.

“Don’t you want me here? I like it here. Honestly I don’t know where I would go. I guess I could go home, but I am not sure where that is. This is comfortable and familiar to me. I am sure I have my own place but I don’t remember anything from that part of my life. I don’t want to go live with my mother for a month, she can be a bit much at times. I would like to stay here for the rest of the month if you would let me.” Draco confessed.

“I don’t mind you staying here. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable here. I didn’t want you to be forced into staying. I like having you here.” Harry replied. He knew he would miss having someone there. He would miss Draco when he left. He was getting too attached. He didn’t know how he would fare once Draco did leave.

“It would give us a chance to really get to know each other.” Draco responded.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Harry said.

The next few days got a little easier. They had real conversations. They got to know each other better than ever before.

On Sunday Harry brought Draco to Hermione and Ron’s for dinner.

“Before we eat, I would like to apologize to both of you for how I acted when were in school together. I was a prat and jealous. I was awful. Granger, I should have never called you that abysmal word, and I promise to never use it again. Weasley, I also apologize for making fun of you and your family. There are no excuses for my behavior. I would like it if we could start over and be friends.” Draco declared.

Ron and Hermione stood shocked. “Thank you Malfoy, that was nice. I think that is a wonderful idea. I would like to put all of this behind us too. I accept your apology and would like to be your friend if you call me Hermione.” Hermione proclaimed.

“I accept, you may call me Draco.” He responded.

Hermione elbowed Ron. “Yeah mate, if Hermione and Harry can forgive you, I guess I can give you a chance as well. You may call me Ron if you want.” He acquiesced.

“You may also call me Draco.” He said.

They shook hands. They ate while chatting about Quidditch and Hermione’s new project about house elves.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco would visit Teddy, and Andromeda. They visited Narcissa who did get off of house arrest thanks to Harry. They had dinners with Ron and Hermione. They flew together, ate together, read together and got to know each other really well. They were true friends of every sense of the word. Harry was starting to develop real feelings for Draco. It was hard enough being attracted to the blond, but now he was falling for him. All Harry wanted to do was snog the breath out of him, but he never gave into his urges. He felt like a teenager again because living with Draco at 17 was difficult. He started having wet dreams about him, wanking himself raw in the shower. He needed to get laid. The one person he wanted was unavailable to him. He didn’t want to ruin this new friendship with his dumb crush. Then he thought about how he was going to miss him, truly miss him. He found himself already in love with him. Draco was snarky, funny, smart, warm, kind-hearted, and handsome. He didn’t know what to do. He loved him and knew that this would never be returned back to him. It was an awful feeling. He suppressed it.

Soon enough it was time for the next potion. Harry gave it to Draco before he went to bed that night.

“What is going to happen now?” Draco asked.

“Well, you are going to take the potion, and overnight you will turn back to your normal age of 23. Then you can go back to your life. We will still be friends when you wake up.” Harry said.

“Right.” Draco sighed.

“Everything will work out. I promise.” Harry emphasized.

Draco nodded. He drank the potion and went to bed. Harry stayed up staring into the fire until late.


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco turns back to his normal age of 23. What happens now?

The next morning, Harry made tea for them both. He didn’t make breakfast. He would not be able to stand the smell right now. He was too anxious. He felt sick. When Draco came in looking even more beautiful before, Harry gaped and took all of his strength not to run to him and snog him right then and there.

“Good morning.” Harry said.

“Good morning.” Draco replied.

“So, I’m sure you are anxious to get out of here. I made tea. I couldn’t cook. Wasn’t feeling right this morning. I made sure that your shop was rebuilt and I replaced all the items that got destroyed. The incident was officially declared an accident.” Harry said.

“That’s good. I do wish to check on my flat and my shop. Is Astoria okay?” Draco asked.

“Oh yes, she had a few minor injuries, but she is fine. She said she’d be willing to come back to work for you when you came back. We told her you needed to be away for some time. No one knows the specifics except those you’ve met. I didn’t think you would want everyone to know. We’ve been able to keep it out of the Prophet.” Harry related.

“Thank goodness for that.” Draco responded.

“I can help you move back into your place, you don’t have much here, but you can keep everything that I got you.” Harry said.

“Thanks.” Draco replied.

Harry helped shrink the items that belonged to Draco and moved them into his flat. Draco’s flat was modern, but sparse. He always thought Draco would live in luxury. Draco didn’t. He lived above his Apothecary shop, which was also restored thanks to Harry.

“What will you do now?” Draco asked.

“I’m not quite sure. I thought about volunteering somewhere. I don’t think I want to be an Auror anymore. I haven’t been happy in quite some time. I think I am going to take some time to figure it out. Owl me. I’d still like us to stay friends. We should hang out sometime after you get your life back in order.” Harry replied.

“Alright. I will.” Draco promised.

Harry nodded and left for home. He sunk to the floor as soon he crossed his threshold. He immediately regretted letting Draco go. He had to though.

He cried himself to sleep for days. He missed Draco. He was miserable without him. He put in his resignation to Robards, who reluctantly took it. He chatted with Ron and Hermione about what he should do now. He was confused.

He accepted McGonagall’s offer for the DADA position for the next year. In the meantime he got out of his funk by spending more time with Teddy, and Ron and Hermione. He volunteered at an orphanage. He wasn’t quite happy, but he knew he couldn’t have complete happiness.

Months went by. No word from Draco. Harry was depressed, but moving on sort of.

“I don’t understand Harry.” Hermione said during their next Sunday dinner together. “You are moping and miserable without him. Why can’t you tell him how you feel?”

“I can’t ‘Mione. It’s just… He doesn’t like me like that. It will never happen. I don’t want to lose his friendship.” Harry said. “I just need you to help me get over him by dating again.”

“No. Harry. I won’t do it. You need to man up. Tell him how you feel. This is ridiculous. You are pining after him like a sad puppy dog. This needs to stop. I am inviting him over next week. You better come up with a way to tell him.” She chastised him.

“Yeah alright.” Harry muttered.

The next week flew by way too fast for Harry’s liking. He didn’t know what he was going to say to Draco when he saw him again.

Sunday arrived and Harry was pleasantly surprised Draco showed up.

“Hey.” He greeted him.

“Hey.” Draco replied.

“I’m glad you came.” Harry admired.

“Me too.” Draco said.

They all sat down and ate. They talked about their lives. Harry telling them about his new job. Hermione and Ron talked about the baby and the excitement of becoming parents.

“I was just telling Harry here that he should find that special someone.” Hermione said.

“Oh?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, he seems to think he needs to get back out there, and I agree.” She insisted.

Draco glanced at Harry. “Mother has been saying the same thing to me for a while now. Wanting me to settle down. She keeps asking about Astoria.”

“She’s a pretty girl. I’m sure she’d make a lovely wife.” Harry said. Trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

“True, but she isn’t who I want. I told my mother I was interested in someone else.” Draco urged.

“Really?” Harry exclaimed. He tried not to get his hopes up.

“I think I’ve love them for years, but just finally realized it. When I did. I made all these plans. I ended my contract with my flat and store. I moved in with my mother for now.” Draco said.

Harry gathered all of his courage for what he was about to say next. “Draco, I have to tell you that I love you and I want you to come live with me. I know it might be fast, but I miss you and I don’t want to waste any more time. Please tell me I’m not too late. Please tell me I’m the one you’re talking about.”

“Of course I’m talking about you, you oblivious idiot. I love you too. I would love to move in with you. I miss you too.” Draco gushed.

Harry smiled brightly. He crossed the distance and stopped right in front him. Giving Draco time to back out. He smiled again, which Draco returned. “You should do that more often.”

“What?” Draco asked.

“Smile.” The smile he got in return was breathtakingly beautiful. He crashed his lips onto Draco’s. Draco’s lips were warm and pliant underneath his. Draco wasted no time returning the kiss. It was everything Harry had hoped for. Harry buried his hands in Draco’s hair, deepening the kiss. Draco pulled him in closer at the hips and moaned into his mouth.

“Let’s go home.” Harry murmured against his lips.

“Let’s.” Draco replied.

“Finally.” Ron muttered.

“Shut up Ron.” Yelled Hermione, Draco and Harry.

They all laughed. Harry and Draco went home and fell asleep in each other’s arms ready to face their future together.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does their new life look like?

The next day Harry and Draco finished packing up Draco's things at his mother's. They told Narcissa about their new relationship. She was happy for them. She just wanted to see her son happy. That was all. She wouldn't get between them, if Harry made Draco happy. Draco opened up a new shop in Hogsmeade to be close to Harry during the school year. They still flew together and had dinners with Ron and Hermione. They visited Andromeda and Teddy often. Narcissa sold off the manor and moved to France. They made love for the first time underneath a moonlit sky in their backyard after a few months of being together. After that they could barely keep their hands to themselves. Hermione and Ron had a beautiful baby girl named Rose. They named Harry and Draco as her godparents. They spent a lot of time with her. Harry began working at Hogwarts, and Draco worked at his new shop. They were happy.

On New Year's Eve, they had everyone over at their house for fireworks again.

"Do you still want to get get married and adopt children?" Draco asked before everyone joined them outside to watch the show.

"Yes, why? Where is this coming from?" Harry asked. He hoped Draco hadn't figured out his surprise.

"You said once that once that you hoped to find a guy willing to love you for you and that you would marry them and possibly adopt kids with them one day." Draco said.

"Yes I did. Have I found the right guy?" Harry asked.

"I think so." Draco said and pulled him into a kiss.

Harry smiled against his lips. Everyone piled outside. They set off the fireworks. Harry and Draco turned to watch them. They were spectacular. So many beautiful creatures and bright colors. Then at the end of the show, the words 'Will you marry me, Draco?' popped up into the air. Draco wiped around to face Harry who was already on one knee smiling up at him, holding up a box with the most exquisite silver band with a green Celtic dragon design wrapped around it.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I have loved you for a long time. I feel like we have known each other forever. I wish to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed. He pulled Harry up into a long passionate kiss. Harry slipped the ring onto Draco's finger and smiled.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world. I am so lucky." Harry said.

"I'm the lucky one." Draco responded and kissed Harry again.

They finally found their other halves. They found what they were missing. They were truly happy.

All because of a potions accident that changed their lives for the better!

~~~~THE END!


End file.
